Twilight: Life with the Cullens
by Kstar1412
Summary: Story my friend and I made on facebook, about our life with the Cullens. Maybe OOC. My first fan-fic, PLEASE READ AND REVIEW!
1. Mission Impossible?

**Disclaimer: I Do NOT Own Twilight, nor it's characters. However I do own the characters Kamea and Jordan**

Kamea's POV

Stealthily I crept through the well-lighted room. "It's got to be in here somewhere…" I thought, scanning the table for any hidden compartments. "Aha! There it is!" Quickly I dash over to the vase. A normal person with normal eyes would have never spotted the minuscule blemish of dark chocolate on the black vase, barely bigger than a fly's middle leg. Gingerly I lift the vase and inhale the succulent aroma of dark chocolate. Mmmm… Very tempted to—No! I set the vase down. All I need is the scent. Now I will be able to retrieve my prize. I dart zigzag, jump and catapult myself, maneuvering stealthily throughout the house. Silently following the scent, sticking to the shadows, Ninja-like. Mmmhhmmm…I stop. And turn. That's interesting... I arrive to the door of Carlisle room. No one is in here. The door is ajar. For 0.004 seconds I considered which path to take. It could be another trap, OR- I dash into the room. The safe! I lay hand on it and concentrate. Open. Open. Please Open. Finally, I hear a satisfying click. The safe opens to reveal my wondrous treasure. A stack of Dark Chocolate Bars! Greedily I grab 3 delicious delicacies, lock the safe and run to my room. I won't describe the immense pleasure I found while eating those chocolate bars. Quickly I change out of my "spy" clothes (describe black ensemble) and into a white shirt with multicolored butterflies green flats and grey jeans. Giddily I trot down stairs into the kitchen.

"Hey!" I said greeting everyone. They all look back at me, silent. As you've probably guessed, I'm not your normal 17 year old girl. I half Vampire-Half human. I have super strength, speed, telekinesis, and occasionally I catch glimpses of the future. My brain is 3 times as big as the average humans. Yet I left the evidence of my little espionage adventure all over my face. Huh. I start to back out the door but a smirking Emmett blocks my way. Crap! Carlisle is NOT gonna be happy!


	2. The Chocolate Effect

**Disclaimer**

**Me: Hey Jasper! Do I own Twilight or its characters?**

**Jasper: No.**

**Emmett: You Wish! Hahahah! As if you could own mean and my sexy Biceps! *flexes***

**Rose: Mmmm…**

**Edward: Rose, please control your thoughts!**

**Me: *sniffles***

**Jasper: *puts his arm around me* You my sweet, will forever have my heart.**

Kamea's POV

"Where do you think you're going?" Emmett says. For a moment, I briefly consider trying to maneuver my way past Emmett, but that would cause too much noise. Plus I'm not nearly as strong as him and I would have a very scary, very pissed Rosalie to deal with.

"Uh… I need to umm… fix my make-up!" I put on my best cute innocent smile.

"Sure, bet Carlisle would LOVE to hear that excuse." I attempted the "forlorn lost puppy dog face". Emmett just rolls his eyes. He leans closer to my face and inhales. "Hmm… Dark chocolate. So you DID find it!" His boisterous laugh echoes throughout the house. Whoever said laughter is contagious is totally right! I can't help it, I join in the laughter. Wiping the happy the tears from my eyes , "You're not going to tell him are you?"

"Course not short stuff" He says placing me in a head lock and ruffling my hair. I laugh(and snort) again.

"Hey! My hair!" I say as I try to get out of his headlock. He smiles triumphantly and releases me. "Just remember, you owe me." He winks and walks away.

Whew! That was close! My brain tingles as the chocolate begins take effect. WHEEEE! My brain turns to Hyper Mode and like a teenage girl to a free Justin Bieber concert; I start running throughout the house! Belting out "OOOOOO THIS IS AN S.O.S DON'T WANNA SECOND-"***_crash!_*** Whoopsies! I go into the living room and ecstatically begin running around in circles planning more raids of Carlisle's safe. **_Laugh giggle hiccup snort! Repeat._** Jordan, my sister/friend, walks in!

"You look like a dog chasing its tail! She says laughing. Stop running around in circles!" I keep running. Muahaahah!

Carlisle walks in and surveys the situation. How did he find out?

_Edward: Maybe your excessive running and that atrocious racquet proceeding from your mouth._

_Me: Oh….. (How are Eddie and I communicating? Telepathy! He can only talk to me though, much to his annoyance=) Wait! I thought you were with Bella?_

_Eddie: …. I am… It's extremely difficult to concentrate with YOU in my head! I can always hear your unnecessary, annoying, redundant, speech rambling, rambling, rambling on and on and on-_

"Jasper," I tune Edward out. "Can you come in here please?" Carlisle says. Jasper Oh Jasper! He walks in. I stop and stare…. Mmmm! Wowzerz does he always look this-

_Ed: *disgusted*_

Jasper smiles and winks. EEEEEEPPPPPP! I'm blushing so bad right now! Jasper is soooo….mmmm— **_PING!_** I feel a sharp pain in my arm. Oww? Suddenly **everything goes black**...


	3. Gentle Slumber

Jasper's POV

I watched as Carlisle administered the shot. Her eyes were overflowing with love before she fell into a gentle slumber. I love her so. I hate to see her in any sort of pain or discomfort…. What if it doesn't work? What if she actually felt even the slightest but of- No, I would never forgive myself…

"Don't worry Jasper, she will be fine. "Carlisle reassures me, putting his hand on my shoulder. "We've gone through this before. You know it doesn't cause her any pain whatsoever." But "Yes, I gave her the correct formula. No, I did not get the needles mixed up. Yes, this will calm her down. No, she will not get amnesia; she will still remember who you are." My facial expressions must have been easy to read. He is an excellent Doctor as well as my Father so I know he know how important her safety is to me. How much she means to me. "Kamea will wake up soon, son." He smiles and exits the room.

"Thanks Jasper." Jordan says, still texting away on her phone. I sense her excitement. I wonder what she could be up to…

"You're welcome." I smile.

I decide to sit by Kamea until she wakes up. I want to be the first thing her gloriously beautifulface sees. So, I decide to take a seat on the couch and hold her hand.

Jordan walks back in "Well..Im gonna go..Seth FINALLY asked me out!"

SO that's what she's been so happy about. Seth really does like her. I can tell. I guess he's a pretty good guy…. For a werewolf that is.


End file.
